gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:ClaudeGTA3
mensaje * Hey Claude Hola!!! queria saber si tu me podes hacer la firma xq al parecer Niko tubo un problema q sea con las letras del GTA San Andreas y color negro asi cmo la de GuillermoGTA.... te lo agradecere mucho!!! -- 20:25 2 feb 2010 (UTC) *ENORMEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!! gracias por la firma t kedo genial =D -- 00:36 3 feb 2010 (UTC) Hola claude te puedo hacer una pregunta? Quiero tener la pagina de usuario igual a la tuya , ¿Como lo hago? Gracias. 23:13 1 feb 2010 (UTC) Tu sabes Oye Claude, hice una Categoría para las notas y las historias invalidas (Categoría:Notas) Pero si alguien tiene una nota, lo ponen en la categoría... a lo que venía es tu sabes como hacerle para que deje de categorisar a los usuarios ¿podrías arreglarlo? Gracias. - -- 23:25 1 feb 2010 (UTC) :Ya lo arreglé. Cuando se añade una categoría a una plantilla se debe incluir entre la tag . Sobre la firma de Don57 Bueno, tu haz discusion y yo Don 57 -- . 13:38 2 feb 2010 (UTC) GameCube Hola Claude yo me pregunto si puedo cojer la imagen de la game cube deice que tiene copygrit Archivo:Archivo:GC.jpg -- 13:46 2 feb 2010 (UTC) Artículo destacado Felicidades!! -- 15:16 2 feb 2010 (UTC) que maaaaaal FElicidades!! -- . 15:44 2 feb 2010 (UTC) Felicidades!! --- 16:16 2 feb 2010 (UTC) Felicadades!! -- 17:24 2 feb 2010 (UTC) Gracias!-- 20:26 2 feb 2010 (UTC) *Felicidades!!! te lo mereces fue el mejor de la contienda -- 20:29 2 feb 2010 (UTC) :¡Felicidades Claude! -- . 20:51 2 feb 2010 (UTC) ¡Felicidades Claude!, ¡Que bonito premio tienes XD. -- . Misión destacada Pues felicidades Claude. -- . 20:51 2 feb 2010 (UTC) :y eso que me votaste en contra xD Gracias :D-- 20:53 2 feb 2010 (UTC) ::Alguien te tenía que dar el premio, ¿no? -- . 20:56 2 feb 2010 (UTC) ña; te lo iba a dar yo, pero Rai me ganó, Felicidades -- . 20:57 2 feb 2010 (UTC) Felicidades -- . Felicidades!! --- 22:56 2 feb 2010 (UTC) hola soy ricardo y me gustaria hablar contigo, mandame un correo diciendome el tuyo , mi correo es richi1904@hotmail.com : no te conozco y no doy mi correo a IP's-- 13:15 3 feb 2010 (UTC) Felicidades Claude jeje 16:30 3 feb 2010 (UTC) Discusiones ajenas Hola. Te aconsejo que no borres partes de las discusiones ajenas. -- 14:23 3 feb 2010 (UTC) Firma Claude ¿tienes tiempo para hacerme una firma? 16:13 3 feb 2010 (UTC) Ok pon de varios colores de los que quieras donde diga de usuario "La ciudad en la que camináis Libertad (IV)" y de discusión "no pregunten" -- 17:45 3 feb 2010 (UTC) Helena Wankstein Hola Claude necesito ayuda con esta novia que ropas nesesito para poder salir con ella ya que no le gusta NINGUNA ropa que me pongo cual ropa nesesito espero su respuesta. -- 17:33 3 feb 2010 (UTC) Pagina de Usuario Perdoname, Mira ; Te queria pedir permiso pero no te conectabas en el MSN disculpame;Me retirare de hacer firmas :´( 02:40 5 feb 2010 (UTC) Minigun emm... el nombre Ametralladora no le queda bien a Minigun. Un usuario vá a buscar ametralladora con el objetivo de buscar la chica, no la grande que es la Minigun. El nombre al menos para mí no le es el adecuado. -- . 13:14 5 feb 2010 (UTC) :Niko, lee bien. Pone que en CW le llaman ametralladora!-- 13:15 5 feb 2010 (UTC) ui que mal, tanto tiempo nque no juego CW! -- . 13:23 5 feb 2010 (UTC) :La minigun es una ametralladora, las demás son metralletas o "subfusiles".-- 14:20 5 feb 2010 (UTC) Eso lo tengo claro, solo que hace tiempo que no jugaba CW -- . 14:44 5 feb 2010 (UTC) peticion hola ClaudeGTA3 oye te pregunto si me puedes hacer una firma a mi medida soy nuevo y no tengo mucho conocimiento en esto saludos Hansgtasamp 19:26 5 feb 2010 (UTC) Diamantes No me gustó lo que pusiste en Diamantes. Eso de que en la frase el intercambio hayan tres links. Mejor agrupar eso en la sección Misiones en las que aparecen -- . 21:45 5 feb 2010 (UTC) :Y por qué? Porque tu lo digas? xD. Déjalo, que no le hace daño a nadie ¬¬-- 14:18 6 feb 2010 (UTC) Ya me ganaste =´( Ya no se si voy a hacer la firma tu o yo. bueno espero ke respondas XD Nos vemos 03:00 6 feb 2010 (UTC) OK =D 16:10 6 feb 2010 (UTC) Firma Vale tioo. Muchas graciaass. -- 17:27 6 feb 2010 (UTC) Tio, que no a cambiao la firma xD. -- 18:45 6 feb 2010 (UTC) :Es que tarda un tiempo en actualizarse -- 18:46 6 feb 2010 (UTC) :A vale :P. -- 18:48 6 feb 2010 (UTC) ^^ ^_^ Me gusta perder el tiempo en tu discusión =D 18:25 6 feb 2010 (UTC) que gilipollez...-- 18:27 6 feb 2010 (UTC) Solo trato de hacer la platica ¬¬ PD: A un asi me gusta perder el tiempo en tu discusión =d 19:42 6 feb 2010 (UTC) :P-- 19:44 6 feb 2010 (UTC) Sigo perdiendo el ¡TIEMPO! EN TU PAGINA DE DISCUSION aunque se enoje Niko y AbbeySP 13:48 7 feb 2010 (UTC) :Para de hacer eso-- 14:04 7 feb 2010 (UTC) Lo SIGO PERDIENDO VOY A ALCANZAR TU ZONA HORARIA CLAUDE =d 14:46 7 feb 2010 (UTC) Aunque sea una gilipollez 14:46 7 feb 2010 (UTC) ¬¬ Pues ya que parare y perdoname Claude sin ofender XD (El internet no es un pais libre de libre expresion que gilipollez)(¿esto no es perder el tiempo o si?) 14:59 7 feb 2010 (UTC) Bueno, simplemente para. IUna vez vale, pero que te adviertan y sigas haciéndolo no es bueno-- 15:01 7 feb 2010 (UTC) Reversiones Hay que prestar atenciones a lo que se hace, y más si viene de mi parte. ¿Por qué has revertido todos los cambios? ¿Te has fijado en por qué les puse esbozo a todos esos artículos? Por favor, fíjate bien. -- 14:50 7 feb 2010 (UTC) :Ok, lo siento. -- 14:52 7 feb 2010 (UTC) ::No hay problema, pero luego por eso te ando diciendo que tienes obsesión por incrementar tu número de ediciones. Por cierto, ¿cómo obtuviste el botón de rollback?-- 14:55 7 feb 2010 (UTC) :::No me des la lata con lo de las ediciones . Lo del botón, ayer le pedí a Bola que me cambiara de Mantenimiento a Patrulla-- 14:58 7 feb 2010 (UTC) ¬¬ USuario M e gusta perder el tiempo :P(No es para eso)Recuerda mi pagina de usuario Claude que no se te olvide porfavor si no es molestia) 15:09 7 feb 2010 (UTC) Si si, lo hago hoy, tranquilo-- 15:12 7 feb 2010 (UTC) No estoy perdiendo el tiempo eh?¬¬ Mi pagina de Usuario Claude O.O´ 17:45 7 feb 2010 (UTC) Logros de Grand Theft Auto IV Hola Claude, en el articulo Logros de Grand Theft Auto IV, deberíamos incluir ya los de TLAD y TBOGT depende de los microsofts points que de le ponemos oro, platino o bronce. -- 20:51 7 feb 2010 (UTC) RE: ?? ok. -- . 13:30 9 feb 2010 (UTC) Propuesta Algunas, en realidad muchas misiones de TODOS los juegos de la saga, tienen muy pocas imagenes. Mi idea es, sacar capturas y ponerlas ahí en una galería ¿que te parece? -- . 18:39 9 feb 2010 (UTC) :No me nteresa la propuesta-- 18:40 9 feb 2010 (UTC) ::tonces lo hare yo solo, pero no tiene nada de malo cierto? -- . 18:41 9 feb 2010 (UTC) :::Para que?-- 18:43 9 feb 2010 (UTC) :::: Una imagen no convence -- . 18:45 9 feb 2010 (UTC) :::::Bah-- 13:04 10 feb 2010 (UTC) mi pagina de ususario hola de nuevo Claude, oye tu podrias aydarme a construir mi pagina de usario? PD: GRACIAS DE ANTEMANO Hansgtasamp 15:11 10 feb 2010 (UTC) :Claro, pero dime como la quieres-- 13:18 11 feb 2010 (UTC) Desafío Lamentablemente alguien lo hizo antes. 21:39 14 feb 2010 (UTC) Hablando de desafios.....-- 21:50 14 feb 2010 (UTC) Franco, no tengo tiempo para eso ahora. Ya me encargué del asuntillo con Sebaut-- 22:36 14 feb 2010 (UTC) Pagina de Usuario Ya se que estas ocupado, aburrido o nose pero necesito una nueva pag de usuario; No seas malo. Hazla porfas si no es mucho pedir, Tutor 00:44 16 feb 2010 (UTC) :Cuando te digo que estoy ocupado, puedes hacerme el favor de lo que entiendes tu por ocupado? Te dije que estoy trabajando en otro asunto y que estoy muy liado. Espera un poco, que no te vas a morir por tu página de usuario-- 00:46 16 feb 2010 (UTC) Perdona (Agonizando) XD 01:09 16 feb 2010 (UTC) Firma Gracias por esa firma que creaste pero podrias modificarlo, como que la letra sea tipo IV de gta IV ovio xD y si no se puede asi no mas esta bien saludos. -- 02:52 16 feb 2010 (UTC) FirmaFarr Hola Claude como estas... He pasado por aquí para que me crees una firma a mi estilo, la cual sabes cuál es, te la dejo a tu imaginación pero con mi estilo (negro con bordes rojos) puedes usar letras (que no sean cursivas) cualquiera pero con esos colores. Créala cuando tengas tiempo, bueno me despido Chao-- 03:39 16 feb 2010 (UTC) Firma olle claude me puedes cambiar las letras de mi firma donde dise warrior y las de discucion tambien por unas de gta IV?? saludos -- 22:23 16 feb 2010 (UTC) las de GTA IV, , te refieres a lo de grand Theft Auto, o al IV? porque si es al IV, no puedo-- 22:26 16 feb 2010 (UTC) Dead dodo Claude al fin tengo la maldita imagen del Dead Dodo me costo muchísimo aunque es bastante mediocre. 10:42 17 feb 2010 (UTC) Desafío 11:13 17 feb 2010 (UTC) Dead dodo OMG! esa imagen sirve yo te puedo asegurar al 100% de que si es de GTA III fijate bien el puño esta horizontal como GTA III fijate: Archivo:PUÑOS.JPG|HUD del puño en Grand Theft Auto III Archivo:PUÑOSSAHUD.JPG|HUD del puño en Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas NOTA: el HUD de mi imagen es de la versión PS2 ya que lo tengo en PS2. -- 16:34 17 feb 2010 (UTC) Pero si en la imagen no había HUD! -- 16:34 17 feb 2010 (UTC) firma tlad Por favor aun quiero la firma, te estaria muy agradecido si puedes hacerla. que estes bien (: -- 17:38 17 feb 2010 (UTC) Claro, en nada la subo-- 19:17 19 feb 2010 (UTC) mi pagina de usuario hola claude me gustaria que me ayudaras a hacer mi pagina de inicio soy nuevo aqui llevo 18 ediciones y quisiera saber como se ponen todas esas cosas como las letras los GTA jugados y todo eso respondeme rapido si puedes por favor Tu amigo ---- Alexis Renato 01:33 18 feb 2010 (UTC) :Bueno, dime como la quieres y lo hago-- 19:18 19 feb 2010 (UTC) firma hola claude , oye hace unas semanas te pedi que me hicieras una firma. Avisame cuando la tengas lista Primero dime como la quieres. Segundo, no te olvides de firmar tus comentarios. Tercero, Por qué dejas tanto espacio entre líneas?-- 21:03 19 feb 2010 (UTC) mi pagina de usuario 2 quisiera saber como se pueden poner esas letras con el nombre de usuario el fondo de color los proyectos a los que perteneces los gta jugados. dime como y lo hare si tengo problemas lo escribire en tu pagina de usuario tambien puedo ayudar con algunas misiones de gta 4 solo dime cuales les falta informacion y escribelo en mi pagina de discusion pero no puedo dar imagenes Tu amigo -- Alexis Renato 03:15 20 feb 2010 (UTC) :Ya te respondí antes. Tu solo dime como la quieres y te la hago. Y cualquier duda pregúntamela. Y recuerda: Yo siempre respondo en mi discusión-- 13:12 20 feb 2010 (UTC) Si borra la imagen , estaba haciendo una prueba , no hay problema. 16:41 20 feb 2010 (UTC) mi pagina de usuario 3 quiero mi nombre con las letras de the lost and damned el fondo negro la userbox en las que pones tu informacion o los gta jugados y si quieres ser mi tutor? `puedo ayudar en gta 4 tu amigo Alexis Renato 00:31 21 feb 2010 (UTC) :La firma te la hago ahora. Claro, puedo ser tu tutor. Tu página, pues la haré de color negro rojo. Y como no, te enseñaré las userboxes.-- 12:51 21 feb 2010 (UTC) Nombres de misiones Claude, si se pueden poner los nombres en español. En el infobox, (entre paréntesis). Así, si esta bien, y no afecta al art. Saludos -- 18:01 21 feb 2010 (UTC) :Ya, pero ya se discutió que los nombres de las misiones deben ir tal y como vienen en el juego. Si en el juego vienen en inglés, en inglés se quedan-- 18:06 21 feb 2010 (UTC) ::Si, pero por eso, se pone (entre paréntesis). Por ejemplo esta misión, que tu editaste aun cuando tenia el nombre en español. El nombre en español, no afecta a la misión, en especial si esta (entre paréntesis). -- 18:13 21 feb 2010 (UTC) :::Haz lo que quieras...-- 18:18 21 feb 2010 (UTC)